


Ramai-Ramai Sendiri

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General, biasa, pokoknya biasalah, sangaaaaat biasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Terdengar suara yang familier di telinganya. Di pikirannya.





	Ramai-Ramai Sendiri

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himeruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> jadiiii. saya sedang berusaha melawan writer's block saya. asdfghjkl. susah sumpah.  
> tapi saya kangen arthur. dan apabila saya nggak bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini demi saya, maka saya percaya saya bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini demi dia.  
> (.............)  
> /APASIHSYA

Arthur bukannya benci keramaian. Ia hanya benci keramaian kalau sedang sendirian.

Seperti sekarang. Ia benci ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya membentuk kumpulan-kumpulan. Ada kumpulan yang sedang berbincang satu sama lainlah, ada yang main kartulah, bikin ributlah—membuat suasana ramai, pokoknya; sementara di sini ia terjebak di antara mereka, terasing, sendiri. Arthur duduk _sendiri_ di tengah restoran yang _ramai_. Ironis sekali. Bikin kesal. Bikin marah. Tidak ada teman di hadapan, tangan terlipat di atas meja tanpa makanan.

Terdengar tawa membahana dari meja persis di sebelahnya. Arthur terusik, namun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menoleh. Tertawa berbarengan begitu! Berisik. Masih untung kalau suara tertawa mereka bagus. Kesal sekali. Baterai ponselnya sekarat, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memandang kosong; ke arah meja kosong; ke arah bangku kosong; ke arah _kekosongan_.

“Lama?” terdengar suara yang familier menyapa; di telinganya, di pikirannya.

Mendengar itu, Arthur maka akan mengangkat kepala, memandang sosok yang hingga detik ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, kemudian memasang tampang gusar. “Menurutmu?”

“Aku beli kado.” Seandainya saja dari sekian banyak alasan-alasan yang mungkin kamu lontarkan akan ada satu yang sebagus itu. Kamu merogoh saku jaket cokelat yang selalu kamu gunakan—dan kemungkinan besar akan kamu gunakan juga hari ini kalau kamu sungguhan datang—mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang biasanya dipakai untuk menyimpan cincin. “Tebak apa?”

Akan bagus sekali kalau isinya _sungguhan_ cincin. Tetapi serius, meskipun ini hanyalah skenario di kepalanya dan apa pun bisa terjadi di kepalanya, Arthur bahkan tidak _setega_ itu untuk kemudian membayangkan isinya betul-betul cincin.

Ia berusaha untuk memasang tampang sedatar mungkin. “Mmm. Daun teh, kali?”

 “Wow! Kamu gampang menebak, ya.”

“Kamu yang gampang ditebak.”

“Heei, aku bawa kado daun teh. _Kamu_ yang gampang ditebak.”

Kemudian Arthur akan memasang senyum pendek, memperlihatkan tampang terhibur sedikit.

Dan baiklah, meskipun percakapan itu tidak sungguh-sungguh ada, namun percakapan itu _berlangsung_ _di kepalanya_ , sehingga terlepas dari nyata atau tidaknya kejadian itu, maka senyuman yang Arthur rencanakan akan ia pasang sudah ia ulas lebih dulu.

“Lama?” terdengar suara yang familier menyapanya; di telinganya, di pikirannya.

Maka Arthur akan mendongak, mengatakan apa yang sudah ia rancang, hanya saja kali ini dengan suara lebih lembut dikarenakan hiburan akhir dari skenario terbaru di kepalanya. “Menurutmu?”

“Entah,” jawabmu sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian kamu akan duduk di hadapannya setelah mengatakan hal itu dan menyambungnya, “sedang berpikir tentang apa?”

“Karena aku hampir mati bosan, jadi kebetulan sekali, aku lagi membayangkan kamu datang.”

Arthur akan membayangkan kamu tersenyum lebar setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan itulah tepatnya kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di benak Arthur. Kedua matamu berbinar seperti baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang hebat, dan barangkali itu memang sesuatu yang hebat, karena kamu bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyuarakan rasa terkesanmu. “Wow.”

“Itu kebetulan.”

“Iya.”

“Itu karena aku hampir mati bosan saja—”

“Arth.” Kamu menggenggam tangannya, mengirimkan serangan kejut listrik ke sekujur tubuh Arthur, dan sekalipun itu adalah hal yang sangat sering kamu lakukan, sepertinya sampai mati pun—walaupun mereka tidak bisa mati, namun itu persoalan lain—Arthur takkan pernah bisa terbiasa. “ _Iya_.”

Kemudian muka Arthur akan memerah, dan ia perlu membuang muka untuk sekadar membuat gerakan. Dan baiklah, meskipun percakapan itu tidak sungguh-sungguh ada, namun percakapan itu _berlangsung_ _di kepalanya_ , sehingga terlepas dari nyata atau tidaknya kejadian itu, maka Arthur sungguh-sungguh memalingkan muka, menatap ke arah kaca jendela.

Terdengar tawa lagi dari meja sebelah yang sama.

Arthur mencibir. Kesal. Ingin mengasihani kesendiriannya. Ingin memarahi suasana keramaian di sekitarnya. Meskipun Arthur bukannya benci keramaian. Ia hanya benci keramaian kalau sedang sendirian.

“Lama?”

Terdengar suara yang familier di telinganya.

Di pikirannya.


End file.
